Aftermath of the Wrath of Negan
by HDSweet Saren
Summary: My reaction the Walking Dead, season 7 ep. 1, told through the eyes of my favorite Mass Effect characters.


**Note** : Hi. After watching the season premiere of the walking dead [S 7. ep 1] I was a mess. So I wrote this story to express my feelings. And it's late as i don't know what, so I gave it the briefest look-over in the history of editing. Oh, I'm so upset. I don't think i can watch that episode again. Never in my life has a show made me sick and feel so emotionally drained, up until the walking dead that is. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. If you haven't seen ep1 of season 7 then i suggest not reading this fanfic. Glenn, I love you! I love Abraham too! But I love Garrus more! Walking Dead fans enjoy.

* * *

"Noooo!" Shepard clapped her hand over her mouth. "No, no, no, noooo!"

Garrus stormed into the bedroom, the bathroom light showing his backside. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, my gosh." Shepard winced, her eyes glued to the vid screen.

Garrus padded to the lip of the bed. "Baby, what's… wrong?" He reached for the hand that was covering her mouth.

"No," she muttered, eyes filling with tears. "Not Abe. Not Abraham."

"Who?"

"Oh, Garrus…?" Shepard shook her head.

Garrus glanced at the screen. His eyes were greeted by a scruffy, middle-aged man, holding some kind of bat he called Lucille. "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo—" WACK! WACK! WACK! The screen flashed, showing another, grungy, middle-aged man, this one with a skinnier build was lying on some kind of vehicle. He was distraught. As distraught as Shepard. Garrus slipped into the bed. Shepard wrapped her arms around him, but her eyes stayed on the screen.

"Are you—"

"Ssssh," Shepard replied.

Garrus's eyes grew large. She had never told him to be quite before. Not like this. Especially when watching the vid screen. The screen flashed to a commercial. Garrus drug his thumb across Shepard's cheek, catching a tear. "Shepard, what's wrong."

"He killed Abe."

"Who?"

"That motherfuck'n piece of…." She breathed heavily, eyes on the screen. Her hands were palled into tight fists. "Negan. He killed Abraham!"

Garrus assumed that she was talking about a crew member, but he couldn't recall an Abraham. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I follow?"

"Abraham. The badass from the Walking Dead."

"The Walking Dead?"

"It's this awesome show on AMC. I thought I told you about it?"

"Is it the one where the people and a dog solve mysteries?"

Shepard scoffed playfully. "No, that's Scooby Doo. This is the one about a group of people trying to survive the zombie apocalypse."

"Oh?" Garrus recalled her mentioning something about a zombie show, but he wasn't in to stuff like that. "So that's what this is?"

Shepard nodded her head.

"So why are you crying?"

"He killed him."

"Abraham?"

"Yes," Shepard huffed, growing frustrated.

"Why?" The show came back on.

"It's back on." Shepard sat up straighter in the bed, the sheets covering her bare chest.

Garrus's sub vocals clicked with agitation. How could she be this involved with a show? Images of zombies clamoring to get to this skinny guy with black hair engulfed the screen. Garrus watch, raising a brow-plate with confusion. The screen kept switching from the skinny man, to the more built man with the blood bat. There were dozens of people surrounding him. A few people sat on their knees, guns aimed at their backs. One man with long, dark hair dove at the guy with the bat. The long-haired man punched the man with the bat. He snickered, touching the spot where he was hit.

"Son of a bitch," Shepard said, wiping a tear!

"I take it, the guy with the long hair is Negan?"

"No!" Garrus almost jumped from her biting tone. "That's Darrel, Rick's right-hand-man. And if he dies…." Shepard shook her head. "That's Negan." The man with the bat spewed his monologue about how the first hit was a freebee, but the next was going to cost them. His bat charged the next victim. "Glennnnn!" Shepard threw her hand over her mouth, eyes filling with tears. "Noooooo!"

"Maggie… Maggie… I'll-find-you!" The Asian character spoke, his eyeball bulging from its socket, face covered in blood.

Garrus was no fan of gore and had seen plenty of it, being a soldier. However, a man being bludgeoned to death with a bat wrapped in barbwire was almost too much for him. "Spirits, that was sick."

"Glennnn! Oh Maggie. No, no, no…!" Tears slipped from Shepard's eyes. "I think… I think I'm going to be sick."

Garrus studied her. "You want me to turn it off?"

"No!"

"I want you to take the ax and cut off his arm," Negan said with a smile!

"What?" Garrus sat up straighter in the bed.

"Oh my gosh, no! Nooooo!"

"Nooooo, please," Rick said on the screen! He started to cry.

"Rick," Shepard said in a whisper.

Garrus's claws sunk into the mattress.

"He's going to make that man cut a kid's arm off!?"

"That's Rick, and the kid is… his son." Shepard said softly.

"Oh, that's sick!"

"Pick up the ax, Rick!"

Rick lifted the ax, his body hovering over his son's.

"Now don't make me start counting, Rick," Negan said, speaking facetiously. "Fine! One!"

"Someone please kill this motherfucker," Shepard said! She put her nail into her mouth and bit down.

"Please," a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks said. "You don't have to do this. We understand we understand!"

"You understand, but I don't think that Rick does."

"It can… it can be me! It can be me!" Rick said, snot dripping from his nose, tears running from his eyes.

"Two!"

Breathing calmly, Rick's son said, "Dad, do it."

"They are really pushing the envelope," Garrus said, staring narrowly at the screen.

Rick lifted the ax higher. "Aaaaaaaaah!" The ax came down.

Negan knelt down. Rick froze, panting heavily. "That's the look I wanted to see," Negan said with a smile!

Shepard breathed, melting into Garrus's embrace. "Oh thank—"

"Sssssh," Garrus said!

She scowled at him.

"You work for me," Negan said. "You provide for me." Rick nodded his head, weak and defeated. "Say it!"

"I ppprovide for you…."

"I own you."

"Yyyou own mmme."

Negan stood up.

After the show ended, Shepard and Garrus stared blankly at the dark screen. Finally, Garrus spoke. "Shit. That was… intense. Now what?"

Shepard met his defeated gaze.

#

"Uhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhhh, oh fuck! Oh fuck…," Shepard said, her lower half motioning profusely, beads of sweat sliding down her back. Garrus grabbed her busy hips, grunting as he thrusted into her. "Uhhhh, fuck, ohhhh, shit, ohhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck…!" Garrus slid his hand up her tone body. Shepard caught his wrist and pinned it down. Her other hand came around his throat. "Fucking Negan… fuck!" Sweat fell from her forehead onto Garrus. "Glennnnn… poor Glennnn! And… and… Maggieeee."

Garrus used his free hand to try and pry her from his neck.

"If Negan ever did that to you I'd," Shepard said through greeted teeth, "shoot him, first. But not to kill, just to cripple. Then…," she spoke through heavy breath, "I'd cut him into tiny pieces—ohhhhh fuck…!" Garrus removed her hand from his neck. "Then… then… I'd light the remains on fire!" Garrus tried to touch her again, but she grabbed his other hand and secured it. "Fuck'n Negan! Why-did-Glenn-have-to… diiiie!"

"Baby?" Garrus said in a raspy whisper. "It's just a show."

Shepard glared at him, her body never losing it's tempo. "It's not… just… a… show!" Her eyes closed in an attempt to enjoy him. She moaned, her grip around his wrists tightening. "Dammit. I've… been watching it for… years—ohhhhhh yessss!"

Garrus was getting close. His eyes closed. "Mmmmm." Suddenly, Shepard's hand came around his throat. He gaged.

"Glenn's been through so much, and for him to be taken out like that is… is… uhhhhhh!"

Garrus pride her hand from his neck again. "Shepard, I can't believe you're getting this upset…," He grabbed her hip, "over a—" WACK!

"Shut up!"

Garrus did, eyes wide.

"It's not just a show, dammit!" Her hands went against the headboard for support. "I told you, I watched these characters for years. I was there when… when Rick woke up to find that the world he once knew had all gone to shit." Her hips moved faster. "I was there when Rick murdered his best friend. I was there when his wife, Lori, died. I was there when Michonne showed up with the baby formula. I was there when the Governor tried to kill Glenn, and humiliated Maggie by taking off her shirt. I was there when dumbass Andrea fell in love with a madman. I watch my favorite characters…," Garrus flipped her over, the motion causing her to gasp, "go through so much," he pulled her hip up, slowing his tempo, "pain… and torment… uhhhhhh!"

"Mmmmm, let it out."

"And for them to just…," Shepard said, a tear slipping from her eye. "I…." Her thoughts grew fainter. "Dammit, I… I…"

"Mmmmmm." Garrus ran his tongue along her neck and jaw.

"Fuck'n Negan!" Her arms came up, but Garrus caught them. He pinned her to the bed like she'd done him. "Fuck! I hate him! I hate, hate, hate him!"

Garrus thrusted harder into her. Shepard bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes. "I hate him too, Shep," he whispered into her ear.

"And the fact that Glenn will never see his… child!" Garrus licked a tear. "That's just… fucked," she said breathlessly.

"I know." No, Garrus didn't know. He was too far gone by this point, agreeing with her only because he didn't know what else to say.

"Mmmmmm, Garrus!"

His placed his teeth on her neck and bit down just enough to break the skin. Shepard came, screaming his name. Her vaginal wall tightened around him. With a few more thrusts, Garrus climaxed as well, growling as he did so. Spent, he collapsed on top of her for a moment. The two stayed like that for several seconds. As their breathing leveled out, Garrus rolled off of her. Shepard wrapped up in the covers. She stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

Shepard took her time responding. "No."

Garrus rolled over and propped his jaw on his fist, studying Shepard. "I'm sorry your favorite character died."

"One of my favorite characters," Shepard said.

Garrus took her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I know it's all fake, but… people, people like that, like, Negan; they exist." Garrus moved closer to her. "I guess that's what really bothers me. No matter how bad some is, there's always someone worse. And you're never really safe, ever!" Her gaze fell from him. Garrus leaned over to kiss her. She ebbed back. Garrus froze. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's alright," Garrus said softly, mandibles spreading. "It didn't hurt. And, I kind of liked it."

Shepard scoffed. "What?"

"Yeah, it… made thinnngs, interesting." His mouth-plates and her lips met.

"Mmmmm." She broke from the kiss. "I love you, Garrus."

"Show me."

She giggled. "I just did."

"No, you needed a release." They kissed again, Garrus pulling her on top of him.

"Alright, fine." Her kisses became more desperate, Garrus dragging his hands up her back.

The vid screen flashed. "Next time on AMC's: The Walking Dead…."

Garrus glanced back at the screen along with Shepard. Images of a short-haired female walking through a desolate, ghost town flashed across the screen. Then there was a dark skinned human on a horse.

"Oh hell no." Shepard said. "I think I need a break from this."

Garrus grabbed her omni tool and turned off the screen. "Now where were we at?" Shepard giggled, her head relaxing onto the mattress.


End file.
